5 Nights of Terror
by WORLD STRONGEST REDNECK
Summary: Most of this story is K or T rated except for one chapter. Mordecai falls into some werid substance and it turns his and Rigby's life around.
1. Chores can be good sometimes

**It has been a while but I'm back to writing, and no other way to start it then with a chapter story. Just a quick tip one Mordecai Rigby and the rest of the cast are human. And only one chapter will be rated M the rest is mostly a T or K+ rated story. Now that the warning is out of the way lets continue.- WSR**

It's a cool July summer day in the park and Mordecai and Rigby have just finished up their chores and, are heading back to the house.

Along the way Mordecai says "Dude do you want to go to the Coffee shop? Margaret and Eileen are still on their shift."

Rigby then follows with "Not really man I'm not in the mood for coffee right now."

Mordecai follows with "Well they have other things there besides coffee. Plus it will give you the chance to try and ask out Eileen."

"Shut up man besides I don't even like her." Rigby follows with.

"Then why did you say that she looks good with her glasses off." Mordecai says with a smirk.

Rigby was fuming as he punched Mordecai in the arm multiple times. Mordecai brushes it off and decided to punch him back. So he sets up his punch and releases but somehow Rigby dodges the punch. The power of this punch makes Mordecai unbalanced as he falls into a pile of greenish brownish fluid that is on the right side of the path.

Rigby then turns around and says "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine" Mordecai says getting up while trying to brush the water off. After that little incident they were silent for the rest of the walk.

When they got back to the house Benson was right there and, he says to them "Mordecai and Rigby you forgot that you needed to clean the gutters."

"Come on Benson we just did all the other chores." Mordecai says

"Can we do it tomorrow" Rigby follows up with.

Benson with anger in his eyes says "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTS UP THERE AND CLEAN THESE GUTTERS YOU ARE FIRED."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby follow with as Benson hands them the ladder, gloves and hose.

After finishing up the gutters Mordecai says "Great now I can't go to the coffee shop and see Margaret."

"What a bummer want to go play video games?" Rigby follows with.

"Sure" Mordecai says.

As they play video games Rigby thinks of how happy he is that Benson gave them that chore to do. If he did not Mordecai could have went to the coffee shop and ask Margaret out which could have cut into dude time and, made him stop seeing his sexy bro with his abs and his blue hair. Rigby then thinks Wait why am I thinking this, could I like Mordecai more than a friend? But as quickly as that thought entered his brain it quickly got erased. Na I don't like him besides Mordecai should be happy.

After an hour of playing video games Mordecai says "Well I think it's time for bed I'm super tried."

"Same man" Rigby follows with,

So as they got into their separate beds and fell asleep. Neither one of them knew it yet but their lives were going to get turned upside down.


	2. Stories can be true

**Here is part 2.**

During the night Rigby was tossing and turning on his trampoline, his body was sweating as he was dreaming of his best friend Mordecai. _Mordecai kissed Rigby passionately on the lips, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip. Rigby didn't hesitate to obey Mordecai wishes as he opens his mouth slowly letting Mordecai tongue surge with in his mouth. After a few minuets of their tongue dancing Mordecai breaks the kiss to get some air. While getting some air Rigby couldn't stop staring at his older friends blue eyes they look as blue as the ocean and twinkled like a star in the sky. Then Mordecai brought his head down to Rigby's and said to his friend quietly "Do you want me to continue?" Then Rigby whispered back to him "Yes." _

But before the dream could continue Rigby and Mordecai were awaken by the angry boss screaming "MORDECAI AND RIGBY YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS DOWNSTAIRS AND TO THE KITCHEN BEFORE I FIRE YOU BOTH."

As they both got up Rigby says "I think Benson wants us"

"You think." Mordecai follows up with.

As they headed downstairs and, to the kitchen they were greeted by their angry boss who quickly pointed at Mordecai and says "YOU… YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATE ALL THE FOOD IN THE HOUSE. YOU EVEN BROKE SOME OF THE FINE CHINA."

Mordecai quickly got on the defensive side and said "No I did not."

"YES YOU DID LOOK AT YOUR FACE." Benson said as he handed Mordecai a mirror. Mordecai quickly put the mirror up to his face and, saw that his mouth was covered in white powder from the powder donuts they had in the house. He quickly realized that he did eat all the food in the house and quickly said to Benson "I'm so sorry that I ate all the food in the house."

Benson who was still angry said "THAT SORRY AIN'T GOING TO REPLACE THE 110 DOLLAR I SPENT ON FOOD."

"Look Benson just take the money out of my paycheck for the next few weeks."Mordecai follows up with to try and stop Benson from yelling at him.

"I WAS PLANNING ON IT AND, IF I CATCH YOU DOING THIS AGAIN I WILL FIRE YOU ARE WE CLEAR." Benson says

"Yes" Mordecai follows with.

"Good. Now that you don't need to eat breakfast because there is no food in the house here our you chores." Benson said as he handed them a list with chores on it. Mordecai grabbed the list as he and Rigby headed outside to start them.

About half way through their chores Rigby decides to speak to Mordecai about the food incident. "So Mordecai do you remember eating all the food last night?"

"No I don't." Mordecai said answering Rigby question.

"Well maybe you sleepwalk last night?" Rigby says.

"Rigby you know that I don't sleepwalk." Mordecai follows up with.

"Well I saw this story about a college student from Iowa who kept getting this dream of someone in a car chasing him down the highway. One night he got up, his eyes wide open, but not awake, and started running more than a mile on the icy pavement as fast as he could. He weaved between park cars, and soon he was racing down the highway, when a truck ran him over and killed him instantly."Rigby says.

"Rigby you and me both know that story is a lie trying to get people to watch their show.

Rigby a little angry that his story is being called a lie says "Well lets go talk to Skips about it. He knows that it's true."

"Ok lets" Mordecai follows up with as they headed to Skips' place.

When they finally reach Skips' place they see him outside working on the cart. "Hey Skips can we talk to you" Mordecai says.

"Sure what do you needed" Skips follows with.

Before Mordecai could talk Rigby decide to speak "Well I saw this story about a college student from Iowa who kept getting this dream of someone in a car chasing him down the highway. One night he got up, his eyes wide open, but not awake, and started running more than a mile on the icy pavement as fast as he could. He weaved between park cars, and soon he was racing down the highway, when a truck ran him over and killed him instantly. And I was wondering if Mordecai could have the same problem and, eating all the food in the house is a sign."

"Well first off that story is true…." But before Skips could finish Rigby buts in and says "Ha I was right."

Mordecai quickly punched Rigby in the arm to shut him up and says "Skips continue"

"And you could have it. Mordecai did you do anything out of the ordinary yesterday that could have started this?"

After a moment of thinking Mordecai says" Well I did fall in a puddle of greenish brownish liquid…"

But before he could finish Skips says "That could be it can you go see if you can get me a sample of the fluid."

As Skips hands them a small Mason jar Mordecai takes it and says "Sure."

As Mordecai and Rigby leave to get the fluid. They see that there is barely any left. So Mordecai takes what he can and heads back to Skips. When they get back Mordecai hands him the sample.

Skips then says "You guys just wait out here for a few minuets and, I will be back with the results."

After a 5 minutes Skips comes back and says "I did some testing on the substance and, it will not cause you to do things like that guy. But you will sleepwalk for a few days and the results will only be minor."

"Well that's good" Mordecai follows up with.

"Now both of you get back to work before Benson catches you." Skips says

As Mordecai and Rigby turn to leave Skips says "Rigby can I speak to you in my house?"

"Sure" Rigby says answering Skips question as Mordecai walks away.

So as Rigby and Skips walk into the house and sit down Rigby says "So what do you want?"

"Well I needed to tell you that I kind of lied to you and, Mordecai back there."

Rigby in shock says "Why would you do that?"

"Because I can't tell Mordecai the real truth or else it could hurt him." Skips follows with.

With a puzzled look on his face Rigby says "Why?"

"Well if I told him he could go to bed thinking about it and he could possible kill himself. Skips says with a gloom look on his face.

"Wait how could a substance do that to a person." Rigby says.

"Well a chemical in it would cause that to happen."

Rigby in a little shock says "So what do I need to do to Keep Mordecai from killing himself."

"Well you need to keep his mind off of sleepwalking and Death." Skips says.

"Ok" Rigby follows up with.

"You will also need to keep an eye on him for the next 4 nights because whatever he goes to bed dreaming about will cause him to act it out in real life."

"Ok I think I can do that" Rigby says as he gets up and heads for the door.

"One last thing Rigby if you need any help, contact me ok." Skips says.

"I will do that" Rigby says as he walks out.

**WSR here and to anyone that read this story you can enter for a chance for your OC or you to be put in one of the future chapters of this story. All that you have to do to get that prize is to tell me where Rigby got that story from. If you have a guess leave a review here or a comment on Deviant Art. You can guess as many times as your heart desires but the first person to get it right gets the prize. Here is a hint the story has nothing to do with a fluid in this story. Good Luck!**


End file.
